


Wildest Dreams

by carmillasleatherpants (courtneyarnelle)



Series: The Inevitable [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prologue, Sharkmaid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyarnelle/pseuds/carmillasleatherpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The longer you sit by yourself by the ship, the more you think maybe you did make it up while you were half asleep. But you can’t get that smile out of your mind.</p><p>There was no way you could have made that up. Not even in your wildest dreams. (Sharkmaid AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been terrible at summaries.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote a thing for [Red's Sharkmaid AU](http://adamantred.tumblr.com/tagged/sharkmaid+au). This takes place before the main bulk of the story, but sets up when Laura and Carmilla first met as children.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_‘You can’t sink boats,_** _Carmilla. You’re too small, Carmilla.’_ You mentally mock your brother’s uppity voice. You could sink a boat if you wanted to. Yeah, you could definitely sink a boat. And Will would feel stupid for doubting you. You swim out towards where you know the nearest port is to look for a victim.

Ships are stupid. If humans were meant to be out this far in the water, they’d have gills. You’re not really sure where you’re going, but humans have a distinct scent compared to the ocean you’re more familiar with. So you can follow that and see where it leads you.

The closer you get to the scent the more nervousness builds in your stomach. Maybe this _isn’t_ a good idea. You could head back now and things would be fine. But then your twin’s words play in your head again and your resolve hardens. You are going to sink a boat.

You’re so lost in thought you don’t realize there’s something in front of you until you run into it headfirst. You recoil immediately and float to the surface to rub your head.

How _dare_ anything stand in the way of a Karnstein. You were going to rip whatever this was apart. You sink low enough that only your eyes and the top of your head are showing above the water. The boat in front of you is too small to be any real threat, but your head hurts and revenge is _always_ a good idea.

You bare your teeth and lunge at the wooden abomination. What you don’t expect to find is a tiny human with red rimmed eyes sitting inside with nothing but an empty sack. She’s barely awake, sniffling and laying on her side.

You’ve never actually been face to face with a human. You’ve only heard stories about them and you have no idea what to make of this clearly upset child. You duck your head behind the side of the boat when she looks up at you.

“Are you real?” She asks in a small voice. It’s clear she’s barely lucid. You’re really not supposed to mess with humans. Despite your need to prove Will wrong earlier, you know you shouldn’t even be out here. But your curiosity is piqued and you aren’t backing down now. You pull yourself out of the water a bit to rest your elbows against the boat and observe her.

“Do you want me to be?” She wouldn’t remember this anyway. Probably.

“I don’t know.” Her wrists move and a bright light shines on your face from her bracelet. You wince and she covers her wrist with a hand. “Sorry.” You wave her off and she tilts her head at you. “You’re pretty.”

_Um… okay?_

“What are you doing out here?”

“I—” Before she can answer, she tips to the side and you watch surprised as she seems to pass out completely. Well, so much for that.

You slip back into the water and investigate the boat for any sign of where this girl might have shown up from. Nothing. You roll your eyes but you already know what you’re going to do.

And if Will ever found out about this he’d never let you live it down.

* * *

 

 **You wake up with** your stomach hurting and no idea where you are. The salty air of the ocean is familiar enough to tell you you’re on the water. It takes you a moment to realize there’s shade on your face and the hard surface beneath you is definitely a boat and not the cot on your father’s ship.

The last thing you remember is getting on a boat to go exploring. You hadn’t meant to go far but you’d ended up very far from the ship and no idea how to get back. You also remember a sharp-toothed grin. The memory is enough to snap you fully awake.

You look up to the makeshift overhang of seaweed attached to a long stick above your head. You sit up and as soon as you do you see your father’s ship approaching in the distance.

You laugh joyfully and move forward, enough to see the shark fin attached to something seemingly pulling your boat along. You scream, and immediately the boat slows down and the fin disappears beneath the water. There’s a moment of calm before your boat starts moving forward again. You move around to see the fin again above water, but this time at the back of your boat.

Whatever this is... is pushing your boat.

You don’t know what else to do, so you sit back down beneath your shade and watch your father’s boat get closer and closer. You pout at the realization he’d probably never let you out with him again. Regardless, when you’re close enough you call out in hopes a member of the crew will hear you.

It works and one of the sailors named Allen leans over.

“Laura, is that you?”

“Yeah.”

“Christ. Your father is going to kill you. He’s been looking for you everywhere.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Just stay there.”

You frown and look back to see if your savior is still there but the fin is gone. The tug of loss you feel is saddening along with the fact you can’t remember more than a silvery colored chin and that wide sharp toothed grin…

“Allen!” His head reappears and he looks more relaxed than he had when you’d first shown up.

“What?”

“Did you see the shark?”

“What shark?”

“The shark the brought me back here.” He frowns.

“Sharks don’t take people back to their ships, Laura. You’re imagining things.”

“I wasn’t.” You insist. You hear him scoff and you pout. The longer you sit by yourself by the ship, the more you think maybe you _did_ make it up while you were half asleep. But you can’t get that smile out of your mind.

There was absolutely no way you could have made that up. Not even in your wildest dreams.


End file.
